


All That's Best of Dark and Bright

by mresundance



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Omega, Feminization, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all just part of a game to Hannibal and Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Best of Dark and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here.](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/144678254167/do-you-write-omegaverse-id-love-to-see-this)

_Please meet me at the house,_ the text read.

Will, drinking another coffee while he waited for a forensic report, pocketed his phone. Anticipation and anxiety roiled in his stomach for the rest of the day, churning still as he drove to Hannibal’s house after work.

Hannibal greeted him at the door with a kiss; not unusual. It was equally not unusual for Will to turn his face, deflecting the kiss. It was all part of their game.

“Well, my dear,” Hannibal said, sounding amused. He ushered Will inside with a firm hand on his arm, right above the elbow, directing Will to the dining room. He pulled out a chair and Will balked, but Hannibal settled him firmly into his seat with a hand on the back of his neck.

“There,” Hannibal said. “Dinner will be served momentarily.”

Will pointedly stared at the table top and did not ask if he could help.

The sweat on his palms made his hands sticky, and the lace on his panties itched.

He wondered why Hannibal wanted him to come to his house, and not the office, as they usually did.

Will didn’t have long to dwell on it before Hannibal returned with food. Even though Will was a superb actor, he could not be expected to grimace his way through Hannibal’s cooking. Tonight it was cold zucchini terrine and lamb chops champvallon. So for dinner, their game and pretenses were set aside. Hannibal asked about Will’s day and Will made a joke that made Hannibal smile, at least a little. As Hannibal rolled out the bread and banana pudding, Will couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was. The lace on his panties didn’t itch, and his earlier nerves were giving way more and more to curiosity.

“Why here tonight?” Will asked as they finished dessert.

Hannibal leaned in next to Will and inhaled his scent. Will went still and quiet.

He was so unused to being in heat that he still didn’t recognize the early symptoms of a new cycle: the lower back aches, the low fever which hummed on his skin, the way his smell altered in ways he could barely detect, but which were abundantly clear to Hannibal.

“Yes,” Hannibal said after a minute. Will’s heat would start tonight. Neither of them needed to say it out loud. “I will clear the table and then you will join me upstairs. In the bedroom.”

It was time to lapse back into their roles, so Will stared sullenly at the table, as if he were being forced, rather than feeling his heart beat with happiness.

Once the table was cleared, Hannibal escorted Will upstairs to the bedroom, one arm clasped around him. He felt solid and unbending as metal. Hannibal locked the door behind them; unnecessary, but it did add something to the theatricality of it.

Hannibal had Will settle at the edge of the bed. Will complied, but only just, crossing his legs and turning from Hannibal when he approached.

“Now, my dear, did you wear what I asked you to?”

Some alphas would growl. Hannibal only had to whisper to make Will shiver.

Will undid his shirt slowly, the collar parting and exposing his throat, the bite marks, and the necklace of coral beads which Hannibal had given him when he began their courtship. Hannibal put a few fingers to the necklace, the round beads warm to the touch and pressing into the bruised flesh below. Marks Hannibal had left only a few nights earlier.

Will unbuttoned his shirt a little further, and instead of a crisp white undershirt, a sliver of violet lace. Hannibal’s intake of breath wasn’t just for show, especially not as Hannibal slid his hand into his open shirt and cupped Will through the bralette he wore. He pushed the bralette aside and pinched Will’s nipple. Will wriggled, shook his head, pretended that it didn’t make his cock twitch and that all he wanted was for Hannibal to pull his clothes off and sink right into him. That wasn’t the game. The game was for Will to play hard to get. The game was push and pull.

It had started because Will had gone into heat and hadn’t recognized it until it was too late. He’d spent four days sweat and slick drenched, shuddering through orgasm after orgasm, some of them occurring without him even touching himself. When the cycle finally ended, he’d laid in bed feeling like debris from a shipwreck, wondering what the hell had happened and how he had gone into heat. It had been years since he’d been in heat, years since he’d been with an alpha whose genetic profile was a match for his. It hadn’t taken much to figure out that the new alpha who had set off his heat cycles again was Hannibal. But it had taken a little while for Will to accept it, even after Hannibal had decided to court Will, and started buying him gift after gift to woo him. At first Will refused, and then resignedly took, and now delightfully accepted, but with the pretense of resignation. At some point Will’s refusal and Hannibal’s persistence transformed from being real to being a melodrama, something they play-acted, nothing more than an act.

Well, except for Hannibal and his endless gifts. Shoes, and jewelry, and lingerie, and clothes, and dresses: all kinds of beautiful things he’d bought Will over the past six months, and apparently had no intention of stopping. Will had no intention of letting him stop, of course.

Hannibal _tsked_ now, as if he found something wrong.

“My dear,” he said. “I hope you _finally_ like your gift tonight.”

Implied: _I hope you finally let me have you._

In the world of the game, they were perpetually new to one another, and Hannibal was always trying to coax their first sexual encounter out of Will. There were few fantasies more potent to Will than being held down and overpowered, having his body _taken_.

Hannibal left and returned with three boxes. Will opened them one at a time, per Hannibal’s instructions.

The first box was a pair of ivory pink sandals with sharp heels and a band of leather and satin winding from heel to the toe.

The second box was a pair of smooth satin panties and bralette, both in ivory pink to match the sandals, both elegant though plain.

The third box was a sheer robe of indigo. It shone faintly as Will pulled it out, and whispered through his palms.

Will didn’t realized he was shaking until Hannibal put his hand over his. It was so lustrous and so beautiful, Will felt guilty even touching it.

“Do you want to put these on for me, pet?” Hannibal asked.

“Right here?” Will asked after a minute. There was no game left to play, he realized. Not tonight. Not with these beautiful things which had been gifted to him.

“Yes, right here. Please.”

Hannibal ran the backs of his fingers along Will’s jaw line, which he’d shaved closely for tonight at Hannibal’s request.

“Okay,” Will said.

He felt almost shy, though Hannibal had seem him naked, of course. He took off his clothes slowly not because he was making a show of it -- that would be too profane at this point -- but because he was nervous again. How could he ever wear such beautiful things and be worthy of them? Surely he wasn’t that beautiful himself.

Once he’d taken off his clothes, and folded them all neatly on a chair, Will slid out of his panties and took off his bralette. The scent and warmth of his heat poured off him now, and slick was wet between his thighs.

Very slowly, he put on the ivory pink panties, its touch cool and smooth. Then the bralette, cool and smooth as well, like Hannibal’s hands after he’d done the dishes, and they’re chill. Like Hannibal’s hands cupping his nipples and rubbing softly against his chest.

Will stood for a dizzy moment, and Hannibal pressed against him from behind, warm and solid.

“I’m fine,” Will said after a minute.

“We don’t have to,” Hannibal said.

“I want to,” Will said.

Hannibal nodded and Will stooped for the sandals. They slipped easily onto Will’s foot, and they didn’t pinch or chafe. He strode slowly through the room, letting Hannibal have a good look at him.

Hannibal, sitting on the edge of the bed, smiled.

“Marvelous,” he said.

Will blushed and, for a minute, felt worthy of these beautiful things he was wearing.

Hannibal got up, indigo robe in hand. He slid it on Will, tying it loosely.

“Now go look at yourself,” Hannibal said, a little breathless.

Will strode over to the nearest mirror, and in the dim lighting, he was lustrous in the robe. His dark curls were soft and sweet, his lips and cheeks reddened from the heat-fever. And his body -- oh. He could see just the outline of his body through the indigo robe. The panties made it seem like he was naked. He did a few turns.

“See?” Hannibal said, having crept up on Will. Will heard Hannibal breathe in his scent, and felt his erection pressed against his ass.  

Will resumed his role, and the game.

“No,” he said.

Hannibal paused, just for a second to register that Will was playing again, and then said: “No?”

“I don’t want to,” Will pouted.

“After I bought all these nice things for you, my dear?”

“No.”

Will shook his head and waited.

Hannibal merely smiled.

“Come here, my sweet.”

Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed again. Will followed, feigning reluctance, until Hannibal snatched him and hauled him into his lap. Will wriggled just enough, as Hannibal reached under the folds of his robe, and touched him between the thighs. Through the panties, Hannibal cupped his cock and ran his fingers over his slick, wet entrance.

“You want it,” Hannibal said smugly. He began to nip and suck at Will’s throat.

“You want me,” Hannibal said.

His hands slid up, over Will’s hips and stomach, and then his chest. He pinched Will’s nipples through the bralette. He began kissing Will, and Will resisted, but it was futile. Will laughed and gave up. He turned towards Hannibal and began stroking his  cock through his pants. They kissed and kissed.

Eventually Will climbed out of Hannibal’s lap, and turned to him. He felt absolutely mischievous as he opened the robe.

“If you want me, come and take me,” Will said, wiggling his hips.

Hannibal rose with a growl, seized Will, and pressed him against the wall. Will was panting. Hannibal unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock. He pulled Will’s panties out of the way just enough, then lifted Will up, until his knee **s** brushed Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal thrust in, quick and deep. Will moaned.

“Do you like this?” Hannibal asked.

“Ah,” Will gasped at another thrust.

Hannibal fucked Will against the wall, each thrust forcing Will’s legs wider. Will groaned, clawing Hannibal’s shoulders and neck, another thrust, Hannibal’s knot was so close, so close, and Will wanted it so badly. Hannibal grunted and thrust hard one more time, sinking his knot into Will.

Will cried out. He felt full with that knot throbbing in him, and then Hannibal’s hot cum.

They stood, leveraged against the wall, knotted together, until the knot shrank enough for Hannibal to pull out of Will, and both of them to fall on the floor together, sweating and panting.

“God, that was good,” Will said laying spread eagle on the floor.  

Hannibal smiled and stood. He began, very meticulously, to take off his clothes. Will watched, enjoying the view of Hannibal’s naked body -- those broad shoulders, that trim waist, the salt and pepper hair on his chest. Hannibal noticed Will looking, and Will grinned at Hannibal.

Hannibal pounced on Will, pinning his hands over his head.

“You’re mine,” Hannibal said.


End file.
